


耳坠

by beaugod



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVXQ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	1. Chapter 1

00  
沈昌珉一直到20岁都和郑允浩一起睡，20岁的时候……  
把郑允浩睡了。  
01  
这其实是一个突发事件。  
一个正常健康的青少年，分化是在14至16岁，最晚到18岁就分化了，到18岁都还没有分化的都是异类中的异类，奇葩中的奇葩。  
很不幸，东方神起的队长郑允浩就是这么一个奇葩。  
但也得益于此，沈昌珉可以和他一直睡一张床，沈昌珉分化的时候14岁，还是个软弱的小屁孩。  
分化的剧痛烧得他吱哇地嚎，嚎得一脸的泪水，他们那会儿都是十来个二十个练习生睡在一个房间里。  
睡在一起的都是没有分化的哥哥们，发现他在分化之后一个个紧张地爬起来围观，只有郑允浩拉着他的手把他抱在怀里，连他张嘴咬他都没有放开，所以到今天为止郑允浩右手小臂上都留着他的牙印。他分化以后就被安排了单独的房间，公司认为练习生分化之后就不再适合与其他练习生同住，还好那之后很快东方神起就成队了，其他三位成员已经分化，没有适合与沈昌珉住一间房间的，所以只有那没有分化的小队长和他住一个房间。  
“哥，你怎么还不分化呢？”因为Alpha的先天优势，才十六岁就已经长得快比队长高的忙内这样问道。  
“不知道啊，哥也好想快点分化啊。”郑允浩鼓着包子脸，他瘦但是全身都肉乎乎的，很合沈Alpha的意，搂着他滚来滚去，眨巴着眼睛说：“要不哥这辈子都不要分化了，这样我们就可以一直在一起了。”  
“诶？”  
“但是昌珉不是一直说以后要找一个温柔漂亮的妻子吗？而且哥也好想看看自己可以分化成什么呢。”  
“哥分化成Alpha的话以后就不能一起睡了。”沈昌珉唉声叹气。  
“是吗？啊，因为那样会打架啊。”  
“内，变成Beta也不行，omega也不行。哥，不要分化了吧。”  
“但是迟早都要分化的啊。”  
“……哦。”沈昌珉气鼓鼓地放开他背过身去用后脑勺对着他。  
整个后脑勺都写满了，我好生气。  
“昌珉呐。”郑允浩蹭过去拍拍Alpha的屁股。  
“昌珉～”  
“昌多里～”  
“不要生气，昌多里啊，我知道了，那再晚一点分化就好了，陪着我们昌珉找到喜欢的人再分化，好不好。”  
沈昌珉固执的脊背慢慢软化下来，乖乖地转回来：“哦。”  
02  
不知道是因为郑允浩乌鸦嘴太灵，还是因为工作繁重导致青少年无法正常发育，一直到他们转战日本郑允浩都没有分化。  
和公司多次协议之后他们决定先给郑允浩挂一个Beta的名头，等之后分化再进行更改。  
虽然说他是Beta并没有人信，饭们都觉得他是炸天炸地的Alpha。  
也有部分饭觉得他是O装B，这部分人数太少，可以忽略不计。  
沈昌珉还是自然地和他睡一个房间，两个人理所应当的样子让包括经纪人在内的团队都觉得没什么问题，而且觉得这俩都是怪胎。  
一个快22了还不分化。  
一个进入成熟期两年的AIpha没有交往过稳定的Omega。  
日本的cody姐姐让郑允浩把头发留长了，不做造型的时候可以垂到肩膀，染了栗色，沈昌珉恍恍惚惚地以为他分化成了一个Omega，只是在晚上躺在床上的时候他这点旖旎的想法都会被打得灰飞烟灭。  
郑允浩身上除了洗发水和沐浴露的味道就没有其他味道了。  
有时候沈昌珉也会想，是不是他真分化成了一个Beta却没有告诉任何人。  
或许是因为不想和我分开。沈昌珉咽了口口水，又马上打消这个念头。  
郑允浩吗？怎么可能？  
他不再是单纯地崇拜着郑允浩的那个小孩子了。  
他懂他的取舍，明白他的言行，也有那么一两刻他觉得自己不再喜欢他了。  
追求他的男性女性都那么多，他对谁都好，没什么特别，亲切客气，如果不是因为没分化这哥一定已经谈恋爱了。  
唉。  
“昌珉，这个把我头发缠住了，快来帮我一下。”郑允浩龇牙咧嘴地叫他，他戴了一只翠绿的耳坠，繁复华丽地与他的头发纠缠在一起。  
沈昌珉答应着走过去，轻手轻脚地帮他解开。  
“谢谢昌多。”郑允浩自己把头发重新拢在一起，掉出几缕散在他的耳边。  
“哥。”  
那宝石折出一道光线，打进沈昌珉眼里，他喊了他一声。  
“嗯？”  
郑允浩一转过头来，那道光就倏地消失了。  
“头发乱了。”  
03  
又有人给郑允浩送了玫瑰，这些男人和女人，甚至忽略他还是一个如日中天的爱豆组合的队长的现实，迫不及待地把爱意捧到他面前。  
那个前辈，大了他十几岁，没有一点作为前辈的矜持，胆子大到把郑允浩堵在打歌舞台的后台。  
所有人都在看他们。  
郑允浩是礼貌的但是不乏强硬，他坚定地回绝了之后回到了待机室。  
待机室里一个人都没有了，郑允浩叹口气一个人坐在沙发上。  
他们最近都这样，要是放在一两年前，这些家伙不知道会把他取笑成什么样，可现在呢，连昌珉都不怎么管他了。  
昌珉，我的，他连在心里都这么强调，我的昌珉。  
谁不爱年轻英俊的Alpha呢，一个年轻强大走到哪里都该是上位者的alpha，可他还是那样乖巧地依靠着这个迟迟不分化的队长。  
一个，在上层的眼里，可能要被抛弃的残次品。  
因为不分化，团队里的其他人都开始怀疑他是不是天生哪里发育不全，是否有能力带领一个个性极强的团队。  
说来荒谬，但是事实就是如此，在这个世界里，信息素可以作为很多事情判断的依据。  
他甚至可以是B是O，可他不能什么都不是。  
什么都不是就意味着混沌无法判断。  
郑允浩腰塌塌的，想着想着就在除他之外没有别人的待机室里睡着了。  
04  
“昌珉，今天吃饭的时候你是不是有什么要说的？”郑允浩和沈昌珉手足相抵地躺着床上。  
夏夜的蝉叽哇叽哇地喊个不停，放在床尾的风扇呼呼地吹动他们的衣服，他们都没有盖被子，郑允浩穿着T恤短裤，沈昌珉只穿着背心短裤。  
这是他们难得的休息日，成员们和经纪人都各自有事外出了，郑允浩在日本没什么朋友，沈昌珉也只想在家里待着，所以现在家里只有他们两个人。  
郑允浩在问沈昌珉，今天他们吃午饭的时候他欲言又止的是不是要和他说什么。  
沈昌珉还是和往常一样回答说:“没什么啊，哥不要想太多。”  
“昌珉已经好久没有和我说过心事了，只有我一个人说，昌珉，讨厌我吗？”  
“没有，哥说什么呢，当然不讨厌你。”  
“可是昌珉都不像小时候一样粘我了。”  
“呀，哥，再怎么说也已经20岁了，再像小时候一样怎么办啊。”  
“内，我们昌珉，小时候说过要和哥永远在一起的，长大了呢。”  
“哥，”沈昌珉沉默，然后说：“快睡吧。”  
郑允浩这些天来遭受了很多队内队外的压力，听他这么说，心里更委屈，酸酸苦苦地想掉眼泪，但他是不哭的，只好背对着沈昌珉蜷起来，把自己卷成一团，委委屈屈地睡了。  
沈昌珉是在一股浓烈的香气中醒来的，勾得他浑身发痒，不是平常那种瘙痒，是往每一条骨缝里钻的痒。  
他一下子睁开眼睛。  
郑允浩不在床上，他脑子一蒙，手脚并用地往床边探。  
郑允浩躺在地上，脸上烧红了一样，全身都汗湿了，痛苦地哼着。  
沈昌珉清楚这模样，他分化了。  
一条被无辜扔上地面的鱼，手脚像鱼尾一样挣扎拍打着地面，头发都一缕缕地粘在脸颊上，掀开T恤露出腻白的皮肉。  
沈昌珉辨认着他身上散发着的味道，还无法准确地辨认是什么样的气味，但这样暖融融的香，一定是Omega。  
“哥，我把你拉上来。”他朝根本无法思考的Omega解释自己的意图，伸手要把他捞起来。  
他才碰到他，他就自己缠了上来，手缠着手，脚缠着脚地仰面倒在床上。  
“哥，哥，允浩哥。”沈昌珉尽量轻柔地拉着他的手脚，不让他继续靠近他。  
“听我说，你要分化了，我去经纪人哥房里，你一个人在房里好吗？”  
郑允浩不管不顾地在他弟弟的脸上找到嘴唇，低头啄了一下，像只猫一样舔着他，他喘得很凶，但除此之外不知道要做什么。  
他摆着臀一下一下地坐在沈昌珉的腰上。  
沈昌珉难以忍受地一把把他按翻在床上，用膝盖压住他的两条腿，手扣在他的脖颈间。  
“哥，不要这样，哦？”他手有些抖，他知道自己为什么抖，也知道郑允浩现在意识并不清醒，他努力地压抑着天性，让困在体内的兽性撕咬他的灵魂。  
郑允浩拿脸蹭他的手，眼缝里流出眼泪，不知羞地扭动着伸出舌头去舔沈昌珉的指缝。  
沈昌珉浑身一颤，把手立马收了回来，郑允浩反来拉他的手，一径地让他往身下探。  
他的裤子都湿了，口里喃喃不清的：“帮我……帮我……”  
沈昌珉把手握成拳头：“我是谁？”  
郑允浩发出绵长的哽咽。  
“说，我是谁？”  
他把脸凑到郑允浩面前，郑允浩挣扎着睁开眼睛，他眼角红透了，皮肤薄得好像一碰就要破了，他平时乌幽的眼里蒙着一层光，模糊又清晰的。  
“昌多啦。”  
沈昌珉两片肩胛绷了一下，肩膀慢慢打开，他一边说：“是你喊我的名字的。”一边把手从郑允浩的裤管里伸进去，狠狠掐了一把郑允浩的大腿肉。  
郑允浩呜地叫一声，把胸口拼命地往沈昌珉脸上凑。  
沈昌珉用另一只手把他的T恤拉上去，低头用牙咬住了郑允浩的乳头。  
郑允浩双手抱住他的头，下巴抵在他的头顶心上。  
他们很快扒光了彼此，沈昌珉把郑允浩的腿拉开让自己抱住，他把中指插进后穴里帮他扩张，学着看过的小电影在里面勾弄探寻。  
郑允浩腰一抖，沈昌珉便知道他找对了位置。  
他两根手指并拢往刚刚那个方向戳捻，才一会儿功夫，滑腻的汁水就已经盈满了穴道，顺着他的手指淌出来。  
沈昌珉抽出手，郑允浩的后穴自己张合着，恋恋不舍地把他的手指吐出去，沈昌珉掰着他的大腿看得都快痴了，直到听见郑允浩的声音，他在他的腿间向上看。  
郑允浩睫毛抖得不像话，目光盈盈地坠下来。  
沈昌珉嘴唇动了动，就势勾着郑允浩把自己往里一插。  
郑允浩一颤，攀住他的肩背，没有发出声音。  
沈昌珉抚着他的面颊，手指在他唇边的痣上捻了捻，然后把沾着郑允浩体液的手指抵在他的唇前：“哥，含进去。”  
郑允浩看着他，顿了一下，沈昌珉身下抽插两下，他就低着眼睛把手指头含了进去。  
他从刚刚开始就没有像之前一样哭叫，沈昌珉搅弄着他的舌头，用脸贴着他的后颈，那么洁白的一截，几乎都像他们在日本电视剧里看到的和服女人。  
他依恋地那样贴着，心想，你醒了，你居然清醒了。  
然后张开口向新生的腺体咬下。


	2. 囚笼

私设标记后除了配偶Alpha没有人能闻见omega的味道  
01  
所以经纪人一回来就要面对这样的事情。  
郑允浩牵着沈昌珉从房间里出来。  
他记得他们只放了一天的假，他还是第二天早上十点钟就回了公寓。  
谁来跟他解释一下为什么郑允浩突然就分化了，还被沈昌珉标记了？为什么？  
但是郑允浩和他关系一向要好，对他来说是贴心又有担当的好孩子，会给他撒娇，站在他面前先露出了讨好的笑容。  
经纪人并不是一个不通情达理的人，他知道人在分化的时候是无法自控的，尤其omega本来就是柔弱的！所以错主要在沈昌珉身上，这个臭小子，竟然敢往队长身后躲。  
“呀！沈昌珉！你都在干什么呢？”  
“不是，哥，我也没有办法。”  
“呀！你像话吗！呀！”  
“哥。”沈昌珉见势不妙转头朝郑允浩，像只落了水的小狗，可怜巴巴地瞅着他。  
“哥，哥，不是昌珉的错。”郑允浩整个脖颈都红了“是……是我。”  
经纪人整个人简直是恨铁不成钢，狠狠地朝他们翻了一个惊天动地的大白眼。经纪人很快向上层禀报了事态，兵荒马乱的几次会议，确定在短时间内继续让郑允浩以Beta的名义活动，对于沈昌珉标记了郑允浩这件事情，则先往后放一放，omega本身确实需要稳定的伴侣，但是他们毕竟是艺人，公司严格规定了omega艺人在进行活动的过程中不得私自进行标记，并提供相应的低损伤抑制剂来控制omega艺人的发情期，一般而言，omega艺人被标记将会受到公司的责罚，但郑允浩情况特殊，他分化晚、又事发偶然，而且郑允浩和沈昌珉关系很好，上层认为可以暂时保留他们的标记关系，也正好借此掩盖郑允浩是omega的事实，以后再另作安排，反正现在清除标记也不是什么难事。  
郑允浩分化的事情在团队里只有他、沈昌珉和经纪人知道，连其他成员都不知道，他和他们说自己已经确实分化成了Beta，他们也没有起疑心。  
只是在看到郑允浩和沈昌珉还住在同一个房间的时候稍微诧异了一下，对老小耳提面命过几次让他快去找个Omega。  
沈昌珉心里偷笑，他们说话的时候他们都坐在沙发上，他的手半环着郑允浩，有点往他靠的样子。  
“我们老小虽然已经20岁了但还是像允浩哥的小狗一样。”  
“不是，昌珉只是……”  
“是吧，我也觉得，从小时候开始昌珉就是允浩的小尾巴了，uknow~time!"  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”几个人笑起来。  
郑允浩脸色不虞，正想开口说话，沈昌珉手臂稍微收紧了。  
“在中哥像是人气的小狗呢。”他开着玩笑，让对面的人变了脸，他不常这样说话“追着人气就像我追着允浩哥一样呢。”  
“呀！沈昌珉！我看你是找打。”对面的大哥知道他在开玩笑，心里还是不快，扑过来打他两下。  
郑允浩笑眯眯地把两人扯开，开始讲工作上的事情。  
沈昌珉悄悄地攥着他衣衫的一角。  
略苦涩又甜融的香，只有我能闻见。他不知道他流露出了多么浓重的依恋，让注意到他的成员心下一沉。  
02  
郑允浩怀疑沈昌珉是因为长时间不能发泄才这样那样的。  
一般的Alpha，也和他一样几乎每天晚上都要压着他的omega做两三次吗？  
天性加上家庭环境的原因，他对这一方面的事情都带着股纯真的羞涩感。  
这孩子可太坏了，他每天晚上都这么想。  
沈昌珉把他按在被子枕头堆砌成的布料世界里，他们卧室里的被套床单本都是公司团队弄的，只是简单干净的米色。  
饭们送给他们的玩偶有一部分放在床边，拥挤地挨在一起，对正在进行的情事加以窥探。  
沈昌珉对腺体的关注度远超其他，总是不知足地轻舔他的后颈，撕咬他柔软的腺体。  
掐着他的腰，在进入的同时俯下身来在他耳边说。  
说：“我是哥的小狗吗？”  
郑允浩手指在床单上无助地挠了挠，从牙缝间挤出一声呻吟，他生怕隔壁的成员或者经纪人听到，紧紧地闭着嘴用拳头抵着自己的嘴巴。  
沈昌珉让他扭过头，一下一下啄吻着他的嘴角再慢慢地深入，万分依偎地舔着他的下唇，抱着郑允浩慢慢地侧躺在床上，让他把腿向后挂在自己腰间，他的手要放在他的大腿内侧。  
看那一片又滑又黏手泛着柔光一样的皮肤慢慢染上红色。  
不是。  
“是玫瑰色的，哥你看你。”郑允浩已经射过一次，有些倦怠地半阖着眼睛，他没有精力再去压抑自己的声音，只能随着每一次的顶弄发出声音。  
“你这里是玫瑰色的。”沈昌珉亲亲他的眼皮。  
“这里也是，你是什么童话人物吗？”他拉起他的手放在嘴边，郑允浩被他顶得往前一冲，半个人都要滑出去，他吓到了，一叠声地喊着：“昌珉，昌珉。”  
他的头发上还扎着彩色的头绳，坠着小小的金属，这样一动，绳和金属都混乱地一撞，在郑允浩耳中简直是石破天惊，他瞪了沈昌珉一眼。  
沈昌珉拉着他的手，舔着牙齿笑了一下，就这个姿势往里一捅，郑允浩又往外掉出一截，整个上身都悬在外面，他又是害怕又是爽，后穴把沈昌珉绞住，从中涌出温热的液体，全部洒在龟头上。  
沈昌珉心满意足的，把他抱起来，变成了郑允浩坐在他身上的姿势。  
这一下进得很深，郑允浩已经全身都红了，大腿颤颤的。  
他还拉着郑允浩的手，亲吻他的指尖，郑允浩手指曲了曲，在沈昌珉喊他哥的时候轻轻地打了他一巴掌，沈昌珉浑不在意，身下大开大合，郑允浩整个人都趴在他身上，呜咽着把脸埋进他的颈窝。  
……  
“哥，舒服吗？”沈昌珉像个讨要夸奖的小朋友，  
郑允浩根本不理他。  
“哥，哥，哥～”沈昌珉整个人都从背后贴了上来。  
“我做得不好吗？你说说，我还要在哪里努力？”  
郑允浩装不下了，支支吾吾地说：“你太多了。”  
沈昌珉装傻：“什么太多了？”  
“做……做得太多了。”  
“什么做得太多？”  
“呀！沈昌珉！”郑允浩终于肯转过头来，在黑暗中他的Alpha英俊的轮廓都镀着一层微光，褪去了稚气，他笑了吗？还是只是沉默着像雄兽拥抱雌兽一样躬身把他环住。  
郑允浩心软极了，整个人都软绵绵的，终于屈服地任他抱着他。  
我什么不能给他？他想，什么都能给他。  
03  
“允酱最近好像变得漂亮了呢。”日本的cody姐姐帮郑允浩打理着妆发。  
“诶？”郑允浩窘迫地笑笑。  
“好像从一个多月前起，允酱就越来越漂亮了呢，以前就已经很漂亮了，现在更漂亮，简直就像漫画里的人物。”  
“是吗？”  
“诶，允酱是花一样的人物啊，能和允酱一起工作真是感激不尽。”  
“啊……谢谢你。”这种没来由的夸奖让他紧张起来，不安地移动着眼神。  
他是最晚化妆的人，成员们都在等他，他眼光一移，从镜子里看到沈昌珉坐在后面的椅子上玩相机。  
这小孩手脚生得长，窝起来总有点委屈，他抬起相机，在他哥看着他笑起来的瞬间拍下了照片。  
之后再看这张照片，冷白的灯光，琳琅混乱的化妆品，男人挺直的腰背，还有印在镜子里的一张面孔，眼睛微微弯着，那样平静又幸福的表情，在之后很长一段时间里他没再见过。  
那以后他的笑，都携带了苦意，一如他身上的香，一丝丝地融进他的骨肉间，成了他的囚笼和骨架。  
几乎杀死了他。


	3. 百合

00  
只要基数足够大，所有的偶然都会成为必然。  
所以那一场离别是无法躲避的，沈昌珉怎么也没想到，他的事业和爱情会在短短几天里天翻地覆。  
好像只是一瞬间，他就不再是歌迷眼中的小王子，不再是走到哪里都有人捧着的顶级明星，也只差一点就不再是郑允浩的爱人了。  
01  
沈昌珉最开始是从公司理事那里得到其他三个成员要离开的消息，和后来粉丝们猜测的诸多阴谋诡计不同，这一场分裂一开始更像是一场用来谈判的诡计，只是从某一个环节起事情就偏离了轨道，滑向谁都没有想到的结局。  
几乎所有人都对事态的发展束手无策，失望悲伤焦急难过，其中可能尤以郑允浩为甚，沈昌珉得知消息之后第一件事就是给郑允浩打电话，一连十几通，一个都没有打通。  
还是后来经纪人给他打电话说昌珉啊，你来医院一趟吧，允浩在医院里呢。  
他那时才刚刚拿到驾照，急急忙忙地驱车去向医院。  
到了医院他才知道在新闻报道出来之后郑允浩一个人戴着帽子到超市里想买两听啤酒，被几个粉丝认了出来，她们用最难听的话骂他，说他是一个毫无能力的beta，是东方神起的叛徒，比世上最可怕的暴徒还要令人作呕，说他毁灭了她们的梦，她们永远都会恨他不会支持他，让他和沈昌珉一起永远当SM公司的走狗。  
他手足无措的，被一群人团团围在中间，不知道该露出什么样的表情，最激烈的时候一个粉丝抢过他手里的袋子朝他砸了过来，他额角被磕破了，流了很多血那些粉丝可能是害怕了，马上就跑掉了。  
沈昌珉听着听着眼睛一眨，眼泪就从眼睛里掉了出来，经纪人也难过，拍着他的肩膀让他去看看郑允浩。  
郑允浩被安排在一个病房里稍微休息一会儿，沈昌珉进门的时候他在看窗外，阳光正好，照得他浑身都镀了一层毛茸茸的边。  
“哥。”  
郑允浩回过头来，他额角粘着一块纱布，见他来努力地要扯出一个笑，但他没有成功，他因为痛眉毛微微拧着，又因为难堪和难过连眼中的光都消失不见了。  
他动了动嘴唇，但是是没有声音的，沈昌珉知道他在说什么，他在说：昌珉啊。  
沈昌珉把手放到他肩膀上的时候整个人都在抖，他想他应该忍住怯懦的颤抖应该张开臂膀抱住郑允浩的，可还是郑允浩首先拉着他环抱住他的腰，他柔顺地依靠着他。  
郑允浩说：“那个饭以前常常见到的，每一场签售会都会来的孩子，一直一直和我说会陪着我一起守护好东方神起的。”他顿了一下接着说“一直是很好的孩子，上次见面的时候还说希望我们能一直笑着呢。”  
“昌珉，你也认识她的。”他抓着alpha的衣服下摆，手指紧了紧“不过以后不要再见面了。”  
沈昌珉俯下身去，吻了吻他的发心。  
02  
那之后是长久到一度让人以为没有终点的冷藏期，一开始他们还是每天都回宿舍安静地吃饭看电影睡觉，后来郑允浩越来越多地往外跑，找他的朋友，从来不和沈昌珉说他去了哪里，沈昌珉也在父母的要求下答应回家住一段时间。  
很长一段时间，他们没有联系对方，虽然没有说分手，但是连见面也变得困难，他们甚至确实不想念彼此，好像对方变得比离开的人还要更像洪水猛兽，连想一想都要受到折磨。  
大约是接近郑允浩发情期的时候，沈昌珉冥思苦想好几天还是决定回宿舍一趟，最起码先给他弄个临时标记，熬过这段时间再做其他打算。  
他在宿舍空等了一个下午加一个晚上，天都蒙蒙发亮的时候，郑允浩才回来。  
天气已经开始变冷，他却只穿着一件半旧的卫衣和一条牛仔裤，用卫衣帽子和口罩把自己掩盖起来，沈昌珉记得那件卫衣，是他们刚刚出道的时候粉丝给他送的，被穿得掉了色的青灰色，狼狈地裹着他的哥哥。  
他没想到他会来，上扬起来的语调听起来又怪异又刺痛。  
“昌珉？”  
“嗯，哥，去哪里了？”  
“……稍微出去走了走，怎么今天想起过来？”  
“你不是快到发情期了吗？我记得是这几天，所以过来见见你，哥，”他因为一晚上没睡眼角泛红 看起来像是在撒娇“以后稍微早点回来吧。”  
“内。”郑允浩站在玄关犹犹豫豫地不进来，沈昌珉觉得奇怪，站起来朝他走过去。  
郑允浩好像整个人都僵住了，手放在开门的把手上，一副要往外逃的样子，沈昌珉当然发现了他的不对，他闻起来不对。  
本来他身上应该有掺了沈昌珉信息素的香，可他身上一点味道都没有，也不能这么说，是要很努力地去闻，才能闻到掺着酒香的暖香，他用了抑制剂。  
沈昌珉停下脚步，近乎心灰意冷地想，他用了抑制剂。  
郑允浩似有所知对他笑了笑，温驯得像一只猫。  
“哥为什么这样？”沈昌珉一字一顿的，眼里的血丝显得他又痛苦又灰心。  
“是要和我分手吗？”  
03  
“没有！”郑允浩赶紧反驳了他，放开了门的把手，穿着鞋踏上客厅的地板。  
沈昌珉屹立不动，也不看他，视线垂向地板。  
“明明可以叫我的，我是哥的我是哥的alpha不是吗？有了有了alpha还要用抑制剂吗？”  
“昌珉，哥不是，哥只是，只是偶尔……”  
沈昌珉还是低着头。  
“只是应急用，我以为你最近也不想看见我。”他声音平和下来，也站到了沈昌珉身前，他蹲下身从下往上地和沈昌珉对视。  
“昌珉，你能明白吗？”  
他当然明白，在今天以前他确实也不想和他见面，好像每见一次面，他们心里的伤就会划得更深，他们原本的爱之上叠加了太多的其他，压得他们都喘不过气来，再多喘一口气，灵魂就会像飞烟一样散尽。  
alpha身上的信息素对于接受了标记又在发情期的omega来说和毒品一样。  
意志坚定如郑允浩，也在沈昌珉回答他说：“知道。”的瞬间无法继续克制地站起来，搂住沈昌珉的脖子，和他交换了一个吻。  
他们眉骨相抵，沈昌珉的手伸进他的卫衣里，他连件背心都没有穿，蝴蝶骨突兀出来，像要破茧一样抵在沈昌珉的手心。  
沈昌珉摩挲着他的皮肤，他生了一双好多情的眼睛，眼睫毛又长又密，痒痒地扫着郑允浩单薄的皮肤。  
他的alpha，长着孩子一样的眼睛，和人对视的时候能让人溺死在里面。  
他是这样想的，也这么说了。  
“我好像快死了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为爱你。”  
沈昌珉合上眼睛，紧紧地怀抱住郑允浩。  
他们最终赤身裸体地滚在一起，在逐渐变亮的天光里做爱，连窗帘都没拉上。  
大片凉薄的光披洒在他们身上，沈昌珉从郑允浩身后搂着住他把他顶得手指在玻璃上曲合的时候郑允浩终于落下了自变故以来的第一次眼泪。  
而沈昌珉用唇贴着他的后颈，就像吻他的百合花。


	4. 夏天

01  
“这样会舒服一点吗？”  
他抓着他的腰，高悬的月从打开的窗户里落进来，他们肢体纠缠得像中世纪雕刻家最得意的作品，美丽流畅的肌肉，连发丝都闪闪发光。  
郑允浩整个上半身都陷在柔软的被子里面，赤裸的脊背仿若一张白练，臀部翘起，在他身后的年下者头发皆汗湿了，打着小卷，被往后一梳，露出饱满光洁的额头。  
有汗水从他下巴滴下来，砸在身下人的腰窝里。  
他揽着他的腰往后一坐，郑允浩仰着脖子呻吟，他落进他弟弟的怀里，被怀抱着。  
沈昌珉的手放在他的小腹上，一边顶弄他一边看他。  
郑允浩缠绵地包匝着他，每一次他退出他就依依不舍地挽留他，他进入就半推半就地迎接他，他轻轻咬着他的耳垂。  
郑允浩伸手抓着他的手。  
“昌珉，昌珉，轻一点。”  
他像世上缠人的幼兽，不知节制地往里面死顶，郑允浩在他怀里挣扎起来，他顶开了他的宫口，那是一种前所未有的快感，他像是回到了母亲的子宫里，被羊水温暖湿润地包裹着，难忍地发出舒服的叹息。  
他成结了，开始往里射精，一股接一股，把他的omega射得腹部都涨起来。  
郑允浩的挣扎渐渐停下来，他整个人都湿漉漉，从里到外都湿透了，垂首坐在他怀里。  
沈昌珉搂着他不肯松手，他们汗湿着贴在一起。  
黏哒哒，湿乎乎的。  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你会怀孕吗？会怀上我的孩子吗？我们的孩子。”  
郑允浩忍着羞耻笑了一下。  
“昌珉啊……”  
“总有一天会的，总有一天哥会怀上我的孩子。”他啄吻着郑允浩的耳朵，从耳廓到耳垂，粘人得不行。  
“和哥一样脸小小的，嘴小小的，我一进门就会喊着爸爸、爸爸从客厅里冲出来抱住我的大腿。”沈昌珉说着自顾自笑起来又装模作样地皱着眉头“我一点都不喜欢小孩子，真烦人。”  
郑允浩拍着他的手：“昌珉才二十一岁呢。”  
“不小了。”沈昌珉抱着他往旁边一倒，阴茎从他的后穴里滑出来，郑允浩喘了一声，沈昌珉使坏地把手指插进他身体里面，刮刮蹭蹭的。  
郑允浩唔了一声，抓紧了床单。  
“我摸摸看有没有漏出来。”他把郑允浩翻成正面对着他，遮住了多半月色，隐藏在黑暗里注视郑允浩。  
郑允浩破天荒地用两腿夹住他的手臂，在他略微惊讶的眼神中支起上半身搂着他，先吻了他的鼻尖一下，然后舔了他的人中一下，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
沈昌珉被他亲得头昏眼花，亲了好一会儿才分开，郑允浩摸摸他圆圆的耳朵。  
“眼睛要像你才行，”他眼睛闪着星光“你眼睛大。”  
02  
他们又住到一起了，没有工作找他们，他们也不过多地去关心了，一起吃饭看书做爱，和天底下每一对夫妻一样，虽然这丈夫和妻子年纪都还小。  
郑允浩在做饭这件事上笨得令人发指，沈昌珉试着教过他两次，别说教会了，进厨房不给他添乱就不错了。  
沈昌珉觉得郑允浩最近变得和以前不一样了，很依赖他似的，走路要跟在他屁股后面，睡觉要牵着他的手，坐着要整个人窝进他怀里，他虽然被压得不轻嘴上也没少抱怨，手却很老实地环着他的腰。  
看着看着就会亲到一起就是了。  
“哥最近好乖。”沈昌珉玩他的头发，缠在手指上，放开，又缠上。  
“呀，沈昌珉，哪有说哥哥乖的，臭小子，我是你弟弟吗？”郑允浩说这话的时候是被搂着的，明明和平时差不多的语气，在沈昌珉耳朵里就是少了威严多了撒娇。  
“哥以前也这么撒娇吗？对经纪人nim也这样吗？嗯？不行，以后不能这样，以后只能对我一个人撒娇。”沈昌珉拿鼻子蹭他的耳垂。  
“说什么呢。”郑允浩鼻子哼哼的。  
“哥，说真的，就这样一直下去是不是也挺好的？”  
沈昌珉这么一说，郑允浩又想起他们停滞不前的事业，兴致欠缺，不想回答他，往后仰倒，把沈昌珉结结实实地压在身子底下。  
“……哥”我快被压死了。  
郑允浩转过头去，两个人鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
“昌珉。”  
“嗯？”  
“我啊，人生里面没有放弃这个字眼的。”  
沈昌珉看看他：“知道，连我也不能让你放弃。”  
郑允浩笑起来，声音倒是清楚干脆。  
“内，连你也不能。”  
真是冷漠无情，沈昌珉心想，恨得牙痒痒，干脆伸手去揪他的脸。  
郑允浩躲他的手，最后还是被捉住，让弟弟揉了两把他的脸。  
03  
公司的意思很明确，他们不相信两个人可以把东方神起展现出来，也不信任郑允浩这个omega。  
所以说人真是奇怪，在他没有分化之前他们觉得他不具备让他们为他策划具体的领导方案的能力，在他分化之后又要带着omega滤镜看他。  
“我支持他，现在不是只有我一个队员了吗？”沈昌珉态度非常强硬“只要我支持他，就是整个团队都支持他，我哥做的任何决定、说的任何一句话我都会认真听的，我已经很好地做了五年了，以后也可以做得很好。”  
“但是怎么说只有你们两个人的话……”  
“试试吧，”郑允浩把企划案往前一推“日本那边也想要抓住吧，如果不这样的话怎么抓住？只有这一个办法。”  
“说是这么说，但是两个人还是太困难了，允浩啊，之前说过再增加成员说不一定能行。”  
“那样的东方神起还是东方神起吗？”沈昌珉反问。  
“不是，但是两个人的东方神起……”  
“社长nim”郑允浩把手盖在沈昌珉的手上“试试吧。”  
两个人都目光灼灼地盯着人看，高层们互相对视一下。  
“这样吧，让策划部再进行讨论，你们的想法我们会考虑的，之后再开会，今天就到这里结束吧。”  
几位高层说完之后马上各自离开了，他们知道他们的谈判起了百分之一的作用，但两个人都很沉重。  
还是沈昌珉先开了口：“哥，今晚想吃什么？”  
郑允浩蔫蔫地趴倒在桌上：“没什么想吃的，昌珉想吃什么就吃什么好了。”  
“是天气太热了吗？哥最近胃口不好，还是我做得难吃？”  
“可能是，天气太热了。”郑允浩说着说着没了声音，把玩着沈昌珉的手指。  
“夏天什么时候会过去呢？”  
“总会过去的。”  
“是吧。”郑允浩瓮声瓮气的“总会过去的。”


	5. 风动

01

“公司综合考虑过……”朴理事将郑允浩和沈昌珉叫到会议室里，把公司的决定和他们说了。

让他们在家族演唱会上以二人形式进行一次表演，如果成功了就以二人东神的形式回归，如果不成功，再考虑其他方案。

他们都知道所谓的再考虑，就是雪藏。

“哥。”

两个人洗完澡后一起躺在床上，这段时间他们疯狂地练习，每一天都是精疲力竭，每一天都是凌晨一两点才回家，回到家里什么也不想做，只是那样依偎着。

取暖，沈昌珉这么说，明明是夏末，两个人却像小猫一样蜷在一起。

“嗯？”郑允浩小动作很多，他躺得比沈昌珉高一点，把他长长的刘海卷在手指上。

“你害怕吗？”

郑允浩放开他的头发，那一缕头发卷曲着搭在沈昌珉的眉心，显得他滑稽起来。

“昌珉呢？”

“说实话，很怕。”

“如果在这里倒下的话，东方神起就真的结束了吧，我不想结束。”

沈昌珉本来就是很深的轮廓，这么眼神坚定地看着人，都快把人吸进他的眼睛里去。

郑允浩凑近，沈昌珉飞快地合了一下眼睛，感觉软软凉凉的东西从眼皮上一触而过。

“东方神起不会结束的。”

沈昌珉顺着他的锁骨，一路向上吻到他的下巴，亲亲他的唇角。

02

忙碌又平静，他们的日子正飞速地滑向那个决定了他们是否可以正式回归的日子。

如果不是又一次练习的时候郑允浩一下子没站起来，谁也不会想到会出这样的事。

“昌珉。”经纪人把他从病房里喊出来。

“怎么了国镇哥？”沈昌珉满心挂念着郑允浩，走出来还依依不舍的。

“你们最近……在一起过吗？”经纪人摸着鼻子。

“我们一直……哦～哥，怎么问这个？”沈昌珉怪不好意思的。

“医生说”经纪人停了一下叹了一口气“说你们俩有孩子了，怎么这么不小心？”

“什么？”沈昌珉没反应过来，经纪人白他一下。

“哥！”沈昌珉大声地喊他，自己又鬼鬼祟祟地瞟一眼病房“你说允浩哥……嗯……怀孕了吗？”

“嗯。”经纪人又叹口气“你们准备怎么办？”

沈昌珉脸色几变，喜悦只出现了一瞬间，马上就被担忧和焦虑占据了主场。

“你让我想一想。”他一屁股坐在外面的长椅上，手绞在一起搓来搓去的。

经纪人也没有办法，只说让他好好想想，把时间留给他们就离开了。

郑允浩在病房里等沈昌珉回来，左等也不见人，右等也不见人，自己拖着点滴出来找人，一出门就看见沈昌珉呆坐在椅子上。

“昌珉～”从他们在一起以后郑允浩就经常这么喊他，尾音被他含混不清地含在嘴里，听起来是模糊又轻柔。

郑允浩见沈昌珉没理他又走过去。

“怎么了？在这里坐着干什么，进去吧，外面很冷。”

“哥，让我抱一抱。”

沈昌珉说着环上他的腰，把头贴在他的腹部。

“怎么了？”郑允浩这会儿也看出来他的神色不对，一下一下地摸他的头。

“让我抱一下。”沈昌珉不说自己怎么了，声音带着点哽咽，但这句话他说得很快，因此郑允浩没听出来什么。

他只是想，我们昌多真是孩子啊。

03

郑允浩和沈昌珉面对面地坐着，沈昌珉把他的手捂在自己手里。

他刚刚把事情告诉了郑允浩，在之前的二十年间郑允浩从没想过自己会分化成一个omega，那之后他也没想到自己会有一个孩子，它来得太快，不是时候，不应当。

郑允浩从很小的时候，可能是从有了妹妹开始，就是一个喜欢小孩子，保护欲旺盛的人。

沈昌珉看着他眉头越皱越紧，他握着他的手，可手还是越来越凉。

他从生来就有的铠甲散了一地，肩膀耷拉着，看着沈昌珉的样子和世上所有的弱者一样，那种无能为力的神色。

沈昌珉太年轻了，年轻得不知所措，他手指抖了一下，低低地说了一句“哥。”

郑允浩抽出手摸了一下自己的腹部，笑着说了句“好奇怪。”又马上敛了笑“来错了呢孩子。”

他抬起面孔看着沈昌珉。

“昌珉，它不会怪我吧。”

沈昌珉费力地挤出一个笑，这笑下一秒就坍塌了，他深深地俯下身去，抓着郑允浩的手把自己的脸埋进他的手里，顺着这个动作他也跪到了地上。

他们维持着这个动作待了很久。

郑允浩说：“昌珉我手都快麻了。”沈昌珉这才抬起头，他吻了吻郑允浩的指尖。

“没关系的哥，我们的孩子是会体贴人的孩子。”

郑允浩拿手戳了他脸上未消的婴儿肥一下，问：“是吗？”

这天晚上，沈昌珉谢绝了经纪人的跟随，自己开车回家。

他们的宿舍所在的小区比较僻静，到那个钟点，外面是没有人的。

小区里的路灯恰好坏了，流浪猫喵喵叫着在楼底下转圈圈，自入夏以来凝滞的空气已经开始松动，些微寒意的微风吹动他们身上的衣衫。

从下车开始沈昌珉就一直牵着郑允浩的手，好巧不巧，连电梯都坏了，好在两个人的宿舍也不高，只在六楼，走走楼梯也没关系。

两个人沉默了一路，沈昌珉突然摇了摇他的手。

郑允浩偏过头看他。

“哥还记得刚刚搬来的时候吗？我记得那个时候灯也坏了。”

“坏了很多次呢。”

“那个时候也是我们两个人总走在最后。”

沈昌珉说的是他们都还很小的时候，那个时候沈昌珉就已经开始管他了，吃饭喝饮料吃药，有时候就跟在他屁股后面叨叨叨，活像个小管家婆。

再后来他们确定了关系，另外三个成员为了争着谁先洗澡走得很快，他们就在他们身后悄悄拉手。

现在想来，也是真的恍如隔世。

“以后也是，我会一直拉着哥的手的。”

郑允浩回握他一下。

04

对男性omega来说，流产的危险远远大于女性omega，而且很有可能导致之后无法受孕，不过郑允浩还年轻，手术进行得也很顺利，很快就出院了。

他们又投入到练习中，每天晚上把自己打碎，第二天再拼起来，就是这样，终于迎来了回归的日子。

在巨大的场馆里，饭们的声音一声比一声大。

郑允浩在这欢呼中看了沈昌珉一眼。

沈昌珉轻轻地点了一下头。

如果说非要把时光停在哪一刻的话，沈昌珉会选这一刻。

舞台下全是粉丝，也像是空无一人。

舞台上是东方神起，也只是他和他。

他和他的成员，他和他的队长，他们和爱人。

END


End file.
